The present study is designed to explore the effects of short-term supportive personal adjustment counseling, during the post-operative period, on the problems of low self-esteem and negative self-worth in patients undergoing ostomy surgery because of cancer. Approximately three Boston area hospitals will be used to obtain subjects for the study. Individuals entering the hospitals for ostomy/cancer surgery who agree to participate in the study will be alternately assigned to a treatment or control group. Only those patients with bladder or colorectal cancer for whom surgery is considered corrective rather than palliative will be considered for inclusion in the study. Since the patient problems cited above are largely reflected in the self-concept, this dimension will be measured in all subjects following surgery. Each treatment group will then receive one to one short-term supportive counseling consisting of four one-hour sessions provided by a skilled Rehabilitation Counselor. Communication skills of the counselors applying the treatment will be pre-assessed by use of the Carkhuff Communication Rating Scale. Counseling will focus on the patient's perceptions of the ostomy/cancer experience and its perceived effects on self-concept and future life experiences. Self-concept will again be measured, in all subjects, just prior to discharge. Sutherland, et al, 1952, identified problems of low self-esteem and negative self-worth in colostomy patients. Their findings have subsequently been supported by other investigators since that time (Orbach & Tallent 1965, Druss, et al 1969, Orbach 1974). This study assumes the existence of such problems in ostomy/cancer patients following surgery. The study is expected to show a significantly positive alteration on self-concept in subjects receiving the counseling intervention, with no change in self-concept in control group subjects. Following data collection the data will be subjected to statistical analysis and evaluation. The results will then be reported accordingly.